1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally vehicle accessories and more specifically to vehicle sun visors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In vehicles, a sun visor is typically provided in the front left and right sides of the vehicle to block light. The sun visors provided in most vehicles are not able to provide blockage of light on both a front and a side of the vehicle at once, and is only able to block light on either the front or the side at any given time. Existing sun visor add-ons that may help to block light on both the front and the side at the same time may not be usable in all different models and shapes of vehicle interiors, and also, may only be usable on a left side or only on a right side of a vehicle interior. Existing sun visor add-on devices or apparatuses may also damage the interior of the vehicle when being mounted to or assembled to the vehicle. Thus, there is a need for a solution to these problems.
The aspects or the problems and the associated solutions presented in this section could be or could have been pursued; they are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches presented in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their presence in this section of the application.